


Adoration

by asimpleword



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Oops, This wasn't supposed to be so sweet I, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleword/pseuds/asimpleword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's, quite possibly, the cutest thing Mark has ever seen Jack do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from my own similar makeup to Jack's in this :b originally, it wasn't supposed to be so damn feelsy, but when does writing ever go as planned?
> 
> Also there might be another part to this so hold onto yo butts.

"Oh. Oh my god. Jack, this is the cutest thing you've ever done. You look adorable!" Mark cooes excitedly, cupping Jack's cheeks and grinning at him. Jack can only wryly twist his mouth into a shy smile and giggle at what he says. He's giggling because of Mark. He's such a lovesick sap.

"S' not that cute, Mark." He shakes his head.

"Jack, you literally look like a little puppy. That's pretty damn adorable. Look at you!" He squeals.

Jack's got a black triangle on the tip of his nose, a thin black line leading down to the top of his lip, black spots adorning his face above his mouth. He has a matching headband with ears, and even a tail attached to the belt loop on the back of his jeans.

"I guess it's alright." Jack chuckles, smile melting into something soft when he looks up at Mark, who's got nothing but adoration in his eyes. It makes his chest swell with love and he feels his heart stutter. He's never been so sure that someone loves him until Mark had shown him.

Mark returns his hands to Jack's face, circles a thumb over his cheek and exhales, never having been more content than when he was with him. And Jack, he knew, felt the same. His hands came to rest on Mark's own, fingers curling gently around the outside of his thumbs and resting in his palms.

"Really, you are so, so beautiful. You're so breathtakingly gorgeous and it's- I can't believe you're mine. Every time I look at you it's like my world has slowed down. You keep me anchored, and without you I don't think I would ever be close to this happy. I love you, Sean McLoughlin, every single little inch."

He can see the astonishment on Jack's face, the way his eyes shine wetly and how his hands grip Mark's a little tighter. So he continues,

"I love you for your grey hairs, for your teeth even if you hate them, and your cute little nose,"

He presses a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead, wanting to put as much love into his actions and words as he can.

"I love you for your adorable accent, your slim figure no matter how much you might not like it. Your hands, I know how much feeling you put into your touches, even the small ones."

Jack's struggling not to cry now, they both are, eyes wet and mouths smiling wide.

"Your energy, god I wish I had half of the amount you do sometimes. You always know how to keep everyone in good spirits. The way you laugh, it's so contagious. It's so amazing all on it's own and I love that I get to hear it every day. And- and you always seem to know what to say. No matter what."

Mark sighs, cheeks starting to hurt from how much he's smiling.

"The list could go on for ages. But to sum it up, I love every," he punctuates it with a kiss every word. "Single," a peck to the forehead. "Thing," Another to one cheek. "About," And again, to the other. "You." He presses their lips together, gentle and loving and so happy all at once.

They're both crying now, no denying it. Jack, admittedly more than Mark for obvious reasons. Tears stream down his face and he knows he's the luckiest man alive to have Mark. They're both laughing and gasping and gripping each other close; Jack doesn't want to let go.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, so fuckin' much. God, you're so amazing." Jack breathes.

"We're such a mess."

"We are. But we're the good kind of mess." Jack confirms, lip quirking upwards.

"And now that we're less of a mess, should I get changed so we aren't late?"

"Shit, yeah- go get dressed you doof."

Mark turns and the Irishman lands a playful slap on his bum as he goes, relishing in his squawk of surprise. Jack shakes his head, absolutely smitten with this man, and absolutely okay with it.


End file.
